


Deeper And Darker Identities

by lordmediator



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bargaining, Believer Ryan Bergara, Blood and Torture, Demon Deals, Demon Shane Madej, Detectives, Gen, Killing, Manipulation, Murder, Serial Killers, Shane Being an Asshole, alternate universe demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Shane is demon that has lived on earth disguised as the reputable detective C. C. Tinsley for years, and is assigned with the task of finding the elusive serial killer Ricky Goldsworth. Of course, this is a simple task for a demon. They can always tell who has blood on their hands.





	Deeper And Darker Identities

The basement was damp, as a single lightbulb hung from the ceiling. Ricky Goldsworth continued stabbing at the man that was tied to the chair in the middle of the room, a twisted grin on the serial killer’s face. Shane watched in the dark corner of the room, using his ability to blend in with the shadows of the dimly lit room, his attention all on the man murdering the rapist that continued bleeding from all the stab wounds. He observed how Ricky knew where all the vital areas were, and focused his knife there. He also took note of how the serial killer’s eyes seemed to glow beautifully with malicious intent, almost like a curious child crushing ants beneath their feet.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Ricky stabbed the man one last time in the in the crotch, before he chucked the knife away to the side, right beside Shane’s feet. The demon looked down at the bloody knife, before looking back up at Ricky. The human was breathing in and out heavily, staring down at his blood-soaked gloves and clothes. As C. C. Tinsley, Shane was given little to no background story of the notorious Ricky Goldsworth, mainly because no one knew where he came from. He just one day showed up in the city. Then Tinsley began to notice similarities in appearances between Goldsworth and a man named Ryan Bergara. Of course, that could have just been a coincidence, and definitely not concrete evidence, but as a demon, Shane knew there was something… _odd_ about Bergara.

It was a stretch, but Tinsley decided to look into it anyway. He had to maintain his reputation as one of the best detectives in the city after all.

And one thing about demons, is that they can always tell who has blood on their hands, no matter how clean they seem to the mortal eye. Which led Shane to the home, or more accurately, the basement of Ryan Bergara. 

Or at least, that’s who this house was supposed to belong to.

“Now then.” Ricky began, his expression relaxed, the adrenaline fading from his system. “Time to leave you where I’ve heard that new detective assigned to me lives.”

Shane inwardly smiled.

Before entering Ryan’s, or rather, Ricky’s basement, Tinsley had to do some digging. The man standing before him, was Ryan Bergara (that’s his legal name according to his birth certificate), a film producer and a popular internet supernatural and crime enthusiast. The man was a firm believer in ghouls and loved telling stories of unsolved cases to his fans, the ‘Boogaras.’ It amused Shane to no end how the man got so scared of things that go ‘bump in the night,’ while he violently murdered people in secret.

In all honesty though, he had to give the guy credit. Ryan has had his identity out for the world to see, yet no one has suspected him to be responsible for numerous murders across the city, under an alias.

Back to the matter at hand though, an idea popped into Shane’s devious mind. One that made him grin a Cheshire cat-like grin. Changing into his Tinsley attire, he picked up the knife at his feet and stepped out of the shadows. Ryan quickly spun around, his eyes showing confusion as he focused on the tall and lanky man in a stylish trench coat and matching fedora.

“Who—wait… You’re that detective that was tasked with finding me.” Ryan said slowly, but in a surprisingly calm manner. “Detective C. C. Tinsley.”

“That I am.” Shane affirmed, showing off a seemingly friendly smile. “I’m surprised that you recognized me so quickly.”

“How did you get in here?” Ryan asked, warily.

“Maybe one of your Boogaras can provide you a theory for that.” Shane teased, striding towards Ryan. “I know they would _love_ to hear their beloved ghost investigator was actually a serial killer and was arrested right in his basement, not knowing how a stranger got in without you noticing.” By now Shane was dangerously close to the shorter man, who was impressively giving a calm face, though the tension in his shoulders told him otherwise. “If you made a video about that, I’m sure it would get millions of views in a few hours! You might even get on the trending list!”

Ryan felt the air suddenly turn very chilly the moment Tinsley appeared, but the room only got colder now that he was face-to-face with the detective. And as he was staring at the tall man’s brown eyes, Ryan’s gut was telling him: There is something VERY WRONG with this detective.

As Ryan stared up at Tinsley, he recognized something that he has seen in other murderers, including himself.

An insane glint in their eyes.

That only solidified his belief that there was something very very very wrong with C. C. Tinsley. Something… not human.

“Are you going to arrest me then, detective?” Ryan asked, half-smiling.

Tinsley chuckled. “Actually Ryan, since I find you and your acts cute, I’ll make you a deal.”

Raising an eyebrow at this, Ryan crossed his arms. “I’m listening.”

“As you’ve probably guessed by now, I’m not exactly ‘normal.’” He said with air quotes. “And I’m not just talking about being an amazing detective.” He paused, smiling proudly, to which Ryan rolled his eyes at. “I’m actually a demon.”

He waited for Ryan’s reaction. Ryan was waiting for the punchline. When there was none, the short man’s face darkened.

“Do you really expect me to—”

He was silenced when he felt some kind of shift in the room, as if he just stepped into a giant refrigerator. He looked around his basement, and saw the shadows of the walls growing likes vines and moss spreading, even onto the floor. 

Ryan’s heart was running a marathon. Cold sweat dripping down his forehead as his hands began to shake. The darkness by now covered the entire four walls and ceiling, and was now inching its way to Ryan.

The serial killer stepped back, bumping into Tinsley, forgetting he was still standing there. But when he looked back up at the detective, inky black eyes stared back at him.

“Do you believe me now?” The demon asked in three simultaneous voices.

Ryan screamed, dropping down to his knees, shutting his eyes tight, clamping his still bloody gloved hands to his ears, terror gnawing at his every being. 

_This has to be a nightmare. This can’t be real. My paranoia is probably catching up to me and I’m in bed with no demons and no shadows on the walls—_

“Ryan Bergaraaaaa! Still there, little man?”

Hearing Tinsley’s normal voice again, Ryan mustered up the courage to slowly lift his head and look around. Everything was normal again, including Tinsley. The cemented walls, bloody floor, and everything else. 

“The hell was THAT?!” Ryan yelled, standing up on shaky knees. “That was… I saw… Did you..?” Tinsley giggled, amusement all over his face as Ryan fumbled over his own words, still trying to process what happened and failing to find the right response. “That was _real!_ ” 

“As real as can be.” Tinsley replied.

“Holy fucking shit… I…” Ryan ran his hand through his hair, forgetting there was blood on it. “I’ve been searching for evidence of the supernatural and now…a demon just appeared in my basement and… _Shit!_ I am losing my marbles man.”

Shane was enjoying this way too much. He expected such a reaction, but he didn’t expect the serial killer to freak out this much.

“And to think, it only took you thirteen murders to do it!” Shane enthusiastically added. “Now that—”

“Wait, are you here to kill me?” Ryan asked with a look of realization. “Or did I somehow die and you’re here to send me to hell? Or am I already in hell? Or am I—”

“No, Ryan.” Tinsley firmly said. “I’m not here for any of those and you’re not in hell. Though I’m pretty sure that there’s already a reserved spot for you in hell, and as much as I would _love_ to see you bleed by my hand…” He paused, thinking he was getting off track. “Like I was saying before, I’m making you a deal.”

The killer calmed down by this, but still regarded the demon with a scrutinizing gaze. “I’m not selling my soul.”

The demon rolled his eyes at this. “Only old-fashioned demons do that. We’re keeping up with the trends, baby! Nowadays, most demons just want to travel between realms and form relationships regardless of species, which is one aspect I’m proud of because I may be a demon, but I’m no racist.”

“Uhhhh…”

“Anyways, I’m getting ahead of myself. Here’s my offer, Ryan Bergara.” The room stilled, and Tinsley’s eyes looked even more intense than before. “I’ll let you keep killing, and I’ll even overlook any evidence that will incriminate you, so long as I get the souls of those you killed.”

“But you said you don’t take souls anymore!”

“Yes, I don’t take souls of those that expect something in return.” He explained rather sharply. “But the more souls a demon consumes, the stronger they get. I’m not asking you to sell your soul to me, Ryan. I’m telling you to keep killing, and I’ll simply get your victims’ souls. Not yours. Nothing is more delicious than corrupted souls.”

“But…” Ryan began, uncertainty all over his face. “You’re still a detective, aren’t you?”

“And a demon, who is capable of many things. If I wanted to, I could’ve completely taken over the entire law firm, or even become the next Apple CEO. Yet, I didn’t. So, don’t doubt me when I say I’m capable of keeping my good image clean, Bergara.” He threatened with a tight smile, his voice low as he stared at Ryan’s dark eyes. “So, what do you say, Ryan? Or should I say your obviously fake name, Ricky? Which would you prefer?”

Ryan gulped, unable to look away from Tinsley’s intense gaze. He had never felt so small and so short in his life before meeting Tinsley, an actual demon.“What if I say no?” He dared ask, mainly out of curiosity.

The demon huffed. “Then, I arrest you right here and now. And even if you somehow manage to escape me, I will still find you.”

Ryan didn’t doubt that. Tinsley was a demon for crying out loud. And even if he killed himself, he knew Tinsley would find him in hell. There really was no other option.

“Fine.” Ryan admitted in defeat, looking down at his feet, feeling a mix of humiliation and tiredness.

“Wise choice, little man.” He said as he slowly took out his hand for the human to shake. 

The murderer looked at the seemingly normal hand, unnerved at the idea of touching him, but even more unnerved by the fact that he was making a deal with a demon. He wanted to ask if he needed his blood to seal the deal, but thought better of it. He reached out to take the detective’s hand, but stopped when he spoke again.

“Take off your gloves though. I don’t want to touch dirty gloves. I don’t mind the blood, but all that dirt is another issue.” He spoke matter-of-factly.

It was in that moment, Ryan knew, he was making a deal with a _prick_ of a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot of the Ghoul Boys! :) Just something I thought of while marathoning BUN. Feedback is much appreciated~


End file.
